1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing information in a multimedia network system for transmitting information such as dynamic image data, still image data, audio data, computer data, and the like, and an image transmission apparatus, an image transmission system, and a communication apparatus used therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, so-called information service industries are growing along with the use of optical fiber networks in trunk communication networks, spread of cable television systems, practical use of satellite communications, spread of local area networks, and the like.
The information service industries provide various kinds of information using the above-mentioned communication networks, and charge users in correspondence with the contents and volume of information. In such information service industries, it is important to appropriately charge or ask an account for the provided information.
However, the conventional information service industries use a month-to-month accounting system independently of the use frequency as in the cable television system or the satellite broadcast system, or an accounting system for counting only the use frequency (or use time) independently of the kind or quality of information.